The present invention relates to a stand, and more particularly, to an apparatus for holding a motorcycle or bike in an upright position.
Conventional chocks are used for holding two-wheeled vehicles in an upright position when parked. These conventional chocks can accommodate motorcycles and/or bikes having different size tires. There are various types of motorcycle chocks, for example, that capture the front tire of a motorcycle or bike to hold the motorcycle or bike in an upright position. One type of chock operates similar to a bike rack in which the front tire of the motorcycle or bike is rolled forward over a horizontal bar and the tire fits between two vertical bars to keep the bike from tipping over. One clear disadvantage associated with this type of chock is that the two vertical bars must be spaced apart at a distance that substantially is the same as or slightly larger than the width of the tire, otherwise the weight of the motorcycle or bike can cause instability and the motorcycle or bike can fall over onto its side. Or, even worse, the width of the tire is too large to fit between the spaced bars and thus the chock is completely useless.
Another conventional chock is one that incorporates a gas cylinder to raise a lever to prevent the motorcycle or bike from rolling backwards. One limitation associated with this type of chock is that there is no corresponding pressure applied to the sides of the tire to prevent the motorcycle or bike from tipping over. Instead, these chocks generally come in various sizes to accommodate different tire widths.
Conventional chocks are limited in functionality and can be inconvenient. For example, when a bike or motorcycle is rolled onto or into a chock, the chock may not effectively hold the bike or motorcycle in a substantially upright position. As a result, the bike or motorcycle may lean to the side and thus be crashed into by another bike or motorcycle. In addition, the lack of stability may cause the bike or motorcycle to tip and/or fall over onto its side. Another disadvantage associated with conventional chocks is the lack of convenience. With most conventional chocks, for example, the chock is not always in the “ready to receive” position. This position is one in which the chock is ready or in position to receive the front or back tire of the bike or motorcycle. Instead, the rider or user of the bike or motorcycle has to manually reposition the chock to the “ready to receive” position. This, of course, takes time and energy of the user.
Thus, a need exists for a chock apparatus that can hold and maintain a bike or motorcycle in an upright orientation and, when not in use, is always in the “ready to receive” position.